My True Feelings
by LightningReturns-FFXIII
Summary: Hey! This story is to all of the High schoolers out there who get out next week! Woot! Summer break! Rated M. You know why xD Enjoy!


_**Hello again! And happy end of the frakin' school year! I'm so excited! My last day is June 6! YES! Anyway, I wanted to make a FanFic just for the end of the year! I hope you like it!**_

I fiddled with the small pink envelope in my hands. I was so nervous. I waited outside the classroom. I finished my exams early and had needed to the Library. Well…that's what I had told the teacher. I glanced up at the clock every second, begging for it not to ring. The loud bell filled my senses and teens poured out of their classrooms cheering and jumping. A shoulder collided with mine, causing me to lose grip of the note. I flinched, my eyes growing wide. I hurried to grab it, but a pale hand caught it before I could.

"Ah!" I let a scream escape my lips. The person holding the note stood up straight, meeting my eyes. My face grew hot in an instant.

"Did you drop this?" He asked.

His voice sent millions of shivers through my body. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't think of what to say. _Yes…but..i-it's for you…_ I thought. "U-Um…y-yes…b-but…I-I…" I couldn't even think. _Damnit…get yourself together._ I shook myself. "It was…meant for you." I whispered.

"Oh really?" His smiled, about to open the envelope.

I freaked out. "Um! N-Not now! P-Please!" I stuttered.

"Oh come on Ritti. It can't be that bad."

"T-Takano-senpai…I-I…please…" I gulped, fiddling with my fingers.

He rustled my hair, smiling once again. "Why don't we go inside my classroom?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

I blinked. "O-Okay…" I followed him inside. I heard the lock click. My face went hot again. I heard the ripping of the paper. Then there was a chuckle.

"Ritti…you're a student. You know that right?" He asked gently.

I furrowed my brow, spinning around. "Yes! I do! B-But I don't care! Everyone told me not to, b-but I really don't care. I-I love you…senpai." I spat. It finally registered in my head what I said. I tightened up, my whole body going hot. "O-Oh dear! I-I…" I hurried to the door, unlocking it. A hand came down on the glass, slamming the door shut. I straightened right up, shaking.

"But…" His breathed, his breath cool on my neck. "..what people don't know, won't hurt them…right?" His free hand ran down the front of my body. "Hmm…" He hummed. "Already excited?" He snickered.

I let out a whine.

"Oh come on…like I'm not?" He pressed against me.

My muscles locked as his rock hard manhood rubbed against my backside. "S-Senapi…" I turned under him, meeting his eyes. Those glorious orange eyes glowed with mischief and seduction. I was terrified. Soon enough, those beautiful lips met my own. I let out a moan, wrapping my arms around his neck as his tongue swirled around my own. He pulled away, letting out a breath.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered, running his thumb under my eye. "Just remember." He whispered in my ear. "Keep in your voice."

I nodded, still dazed. I felt his long fingers run up my shirt, brushing across my chest. "Nnn…" I moaned, letting my head fall back. He got through the buttons of my shirt in an instant, his tongue finding my nipples, lightly grazing them. My body jerked under his, my back arching. I looked down, seeing nothing but black hair. Cool hands gripped my throbbing erection. I cried out.

"Shh…" he hissed, bringing one of his hands up to my flexing entrance. He pressed.

"Annnghh…" I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut. "S-Senapi…" I breathed, tears forming.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, concerned.

"N-No…I'm just…happy."

His eyes grew wide that time. "I'm sorry…I…" He forced himself inside me.

"AHH!" I screamed at the sharp pain that surged through me.

He winced at my scream, probably hoping no one heard. He thrusted slowly, the door slightly raddling. He held my legs, helping my stay up.

My low cries of pain, soon turned to soft moans of ecstasy. "T-Takano…" I choked out.

"Yes?" He asked, on the verge of release.

"I-I lo-." I cut off as his seed invaded my body.

He grinned. "Yes. I love you too, Ritti. And I have a request."

"Y-Yes?' I asked as he sat me down.

He placed something cool in my hand. He began to fix my pants.

I opened my hand, looking down. A small golden key lay, shimmering. I looked up at him.

"See you when I get home." He kissed my cheek and left me there, completely shocked.

I smiled softly. "Yes. Home."


End file.
